Akatsuki
by lolzyukari
Summary: All the Akatsuki's have hit the age where they have to go to College, they move out and rent a house closer to the college, but strange stuff start happening in the new house.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a very sunny day, which was not a great combination with the sweltering heat. It didn't help that Itachi was in a van with all of his friends, and a broken AC.

"Fuck, it's too damn hot!" came Hidan's voice for the hundredth time.

"Can't you shut up for ten seconds?!" came the voice of Kakuzu.

The raven haired boy decided to daze off as another fight between Kakuzu and Hidan started up. Itachi and all of his friends were going to university; they were going to the house they had rented for the next few years. It was quite lucky and surprising they could find a house big enough to fit the whole group in one house. Or at least Pein and Konan said the house was big enough to fit all of them in.

It was the last day of summer; they were going to their rented house last minute. This was no means Itachi's idea, it was a vote, majority wins. Sasori, Itachi, and Kakuzu wanted to come earlier, they were always the more responsible ones. The rest were just lazy.

"It's not my damn fault I'm hungry, hot, _and tired_!" Hidan continued to complain.

"Well, maybe if you had slept earlier you wouldn't be tired, and would have gotten up early enough to eat breakfast." Kakuzu shot back.

"Well, I didn't think we would get up so fucken early, or the car ride would take this long." Hidan argued back.

"How could you _not_ think the car ride would take long?" Kakuzu argued before Deidara interrupted their argument.

"Ten-o-clock is too early, hmmm?"

"It's Hidan." Kakuzu replied.

"Oh right, hmm. His timing for breakfast is eleven-o-clock."

"Hey! That's brunch! Speaking of lunch, it's past twelve, can we go out for lunch?" Hidan said as he put his hand on his stomach.

A sigh was heard, as Kakuzu did a facepalm.

"It's alright, we're almost there, we'll eat as soon as we get to the house." Came the only female voice in the van, Konan.

"Fuck, fine! So, long as you cook."

"Fine." Konan sighed.

A few minutes went by, meanwhile Itachi was mentally counting down. _5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1…._

"Oh Jashin, it's so fucken hot!" Hidan screamed.

Kakuzu groaned.

* * *

**Hey guys, I might as well warn ya, this is not going to have a happy ending… **

**BTW This isn't going to be the real title, I just can't think of a good title. If someone does think of a good title, maybe you can message me it… Please….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We're here, finally." Came Pein's voice, as he moved the wheel trying to park the car in the driveway, of a large house. Well, it was larger than most the other houses on the street.

"Almost? How the hell was that **almost there?!**" screamed Hidan.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Konan tried to calm him down.

"Sorry my ass!" Hidan blurted.

"Alright guys." Pein tried to get their attention, while getting out of the car. He was in his serious voice, which called for everyone to pay attention and not to joke around with him; last people to do that were Deidara and Hidan. They were scarred for life.

"You guys have to act like adults; we don't want to be kicked out, just because one of us was irresponsible." He specifically looked at Kakuzu, Hidan, and Deidara.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kakuzu said annoyed. "I'm not irresponsible!"

"You have a tendency to get violent when Hidan says or does something stupid."

"Tendency, hmmm?"

Kakuzu gave Deidara a glare.

"All I'm saying is try to control your anger."

"You don't realize how extremely hard it is to do that when ever Hidan opens his mouth."

"Hey! It's not that hard!" Hidan screamed.

"And Hidan…" The Jashinist froze, when Pein called his name.

"Yes, leader…" Leader was what the whole group (except Konan) called Pein at times, because he acted as the leader.

"Could you try to stop yourself from swearing, and think about what you say more often, and talk back less." Pein asked.

"….No."

Pein glared at the albino.

"Of course not. It's like taking away everything that makes Hidan…. Hidan." Kakuzu tried to insult the albino.

"Exactly." Hidan agreed to Kakuzu.

A sigh came up, as the least talkative person of their group spoke up. "Guys we're not in high school anymore, we have to start acting more like adults, and less like kids. No one can help us out now when we get in to trouble; we have no teachers, or parents to help us."

"You sound like my _mom_…" Deidara commented, saying 'mom' as if the word was sour on his tongue.

"That's alright, we have you, Itachi! You're like a teacher!" Hidan smirked, and was going to say more, until he caught a glimpse of Itachi's glare, and quickly closed his mouth.

They all heard someone clear his voice and they all turned their heads to the culprit of the noise. A man was walking towards them. He looked like an uptight, fun less ass, or at least to Deidara, he did.

"So, you are finally here." The man said looking at Hidan warily.

Pein gave Hidan a quick glare before giving the man his full attention. Pein and the man started talking and walking off, the others followed along, as Hidan frown, feeling he wasn't going to wake up tomorrow without broken bones. He saw Deidara mouth the words 'good luck' and smile in a mocking way, then Hidan mouthed 'Fuck you' only to get a wider smile. At times he hated Deidara.

Pein and the man had led the whole group into the house. As soon as everyone was in and the door was locked, Pein decided to introduce them. "Everyone, this is Madara, he is the man kind enough to let us live with him for these past few years, while we finish up university or college."

Everyone in the group either murmured 'hi' or just nodded, while the weird one in their group (not that they're not all weird) screamed out "Hey! Hey! Over here! I'm Tobi!" Pein did a face palm, why didn't he talk to Tobi…?

"As you can see that one is Tobi, and the Blondie next to him is Deidara." Pein took this time to cough two times and in-between these coughs he quickly said "Who should be taking care of Tobi."

Deidara, for his part, made faces. First one said, _wait what? _Then his face turned to a _why me?!_ Pein glared at Deidara before said Blondie grabbed Tobi by the collar, and made him shut up from screaming 'I am Tobi'

"The silver haired one is Hidan, the man next to him is Kakuzu, you already know Konan..." Konan smiled sweetly. "He is Itachi, the one next to him is Zetsu, and there is two more coming with our luggages, they are Kisame, and Sasori."

Madara nodded looking at them with his sharp eyes, as if judging them. As if he was figuring out which one would cause the most amount of trouble.

"Well, I guess I will leave you guys to unpack by yourselves. There are some empty rooms on the second floor, you can take those rooms. Do not disturb me, I will be spending the majority of my time working, and also for work related situations I will be leaving for short or long periods of time without warning."

Madara quickly walked up the stairs leaving the whole group quiet.

The silence took over the whole room for a few minutes, then Deidara broke it.

"Nice man, hmmm."

"Yeah…" came Peins voice "But he was the only one willing to let the ten of us stay here. We're just lucky for all of us to stay under the same roof."

"I'm going to go take this time to go out and visit someone." Itachi said, as he made his way to the door.

"Who?" Asked Konan.

"Mom."

"Oh… Tell your mom hi, and that I hope she's doing better."

The last thing they heard was an 'Alright' as Itachi left the house.

Another few minutes of silence.

"So, Konan, Pein. How did you meet Madara, hmmm?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious and bored, hmmm."

"Well, we were looking for a house to rent, but found none that could fit all of us in one roof. So, me and Pein were in a restaurant discussing our plans. We were planning to just stay in the campus, or maybe split up and rent houses. Madara over heard our conversation, and offered to help us out."

"Lucky really, cause we were going to give up." Pein added.

"Say…" Hidan interrupted. "Is there more than two floors on this house?"

"I don't know. **Sure does seem like it."**

"Oh right, I forgot you were here Zetsu."

"Why do you always forget about Zetsu?" Asked Tobi.

"Because he's always so damn quiet."

"**That's because we're not the talkative type**. We like to observe more."

"So you're like a Fucken creepy stalker?"

"**If that's what you'd like to think. **No!"

A few seconds of silence.

"Hey guys wanna explore the house before Sasori and Kisame come home?"

* * *

Itachi had to think a bit to remember how to get to his mother's house. It used to be his home, but that was seven years ago. Itachi put his hand up to his head in an attempt to create some shade for his eyes, only to find out his hair was much hotter than he expected. He had forgotten how hot it was around here, he probably should have changed his dark clothes to some lighter clothing, since dark colours only make you hotter. Itachi didn't even want to know how hot the sidewalk was.

Itachi walked in silence for a few minutes before he finally got to his destination. The house the brunet stood in front of wasn't a big house, it could fit a family of four comfortably, but just one lived there one. Memories filled the Uchiha. Happy ones. His childhood was spent in this house. The childhood he spent with his brother. The brother who was possibly long gone now.

Itachi knocked on the front door, cutting his thoughts short before he got a chance to become more depressed then he already was. _Thump, thump. _He waited a few minutes, looking around. The grass looked as green as ever and trimmed neatly, flowers were lined up at the edges of yard, and they were well attended to. His attention went back to the door as he heard a muffled '_hold on, I'm coming_.' He heard the door being unlocked. Behind the door was a lady, whom looked slightly similar to Itachi, she looked really happy when she saw who her visitor was, and hugged him tightly.

"Itachi! I missed you so much!"

"Mom. I missed you too." The raven haired man hugged back.

"Oh my goodness, you must be melting in this heat. Come in." She pulled him in.

Itachi started walking inside the familiar hallway as he said "I'm not going to be able to stay here for too long."

"Why?"

"A few friends and I rented a house, we're moving in today."

"Why didn't you move in here?"

"There are ten of us; we all wanted to stick with each other."

"Oh." The raven haired lady said, as Itachi took his shoes off, and followed her down the hall. Everything was still the same since the last he came, only a little cleaner. Itachi felt hurt as he saw the framed photos of himself with a younger boy. The younger boy was Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. Sasuke went missing a little over two years ago. There had been a search party, but there seemed to be no traces of him. His mother still kept his brothers stuff, just in case he came back.

"Would you like some juice?"

"You still have Juice?" Itachi knew for a fact his mother wasn't a juice lover, she liked tea much more. He used to question her ability to drink tea on hot days when he was younger.

"Sasuke's friends still visit me at times…" She said with a sad smile.

"Oh." Itachi said, as silence entered the room. Itachi was kind of confused when his mother had said this. He guessed that she was talking about Sasuke's other friends, since the only friends he knew was Sakura and Naruto, whom had also disappeared with Sasuke.

"Speaking of friends, I should probably introduce you to mine…" Itachi said, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, I haven't met all of them, I've only met Konan and Kisame. How are they doing anyways?"

Itachi nodded, "Their both doing fine, I'll bring them over tomorrow after class, so you can meet them."

"Oh my, I keep forgetting you're in university now. It's been so long. It felt like yesterday I had you in my arms feeding you." His mother smiled brightly, fond memories going through her head, as Itachi looked at his wrist watch. '_Kisame and Sasori should be getting to our new house now.' _Itachi thought as he said, "I'm going to have to go now, my friends are probably waiting for me now."

"Alright, but are you sure you don't want anything? Water? Juice? I mean it's very hot outside."

Even though he hadn't seen his mother for a while, he still knew his mother well enough to know that, if he didn't accept anything, she would not let him go. "Sure I'll take some water."

She nodded as she turned on the tape, took a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with cool water. As this was happening Itachi looked around the kitchen, the fridge seemed to hold a lot of old memories. On the fridge there were drawings hanging by a magnet that he or Sasuke had drawn when they were young, a lot of other magnets, and a picture. It was a family picture, of him, his brother, his mother and his father. It was taken in the times when his mother and father were still together… and his brother was still here.

Itachi frowned a bit before his attention was taken away by his mother, who put a full glass of water in front of him. "Here you go." His mother smiled, as Itachi took the glass to drink. As a bonus his mother added ice cubes into his glass of water to make it colder. He knew Sasori was probably going to be pretty mad because of his lateness, but he didn't care. He just wanted to cherish this moment, so he took his time drinking the water. The silence was calming, but somewhat painful.

* * *

Itachi managed to find his way back to the house his friends and him were occupying. He was surprised to find only the van he had come in was there. He expected a second van to be there carrying all of his and his friends luggage's. They must be late. He can only imagine Kisame going through hell with Sasori's impatience. Itachi tried to open the door only to find it locked, he could hear screaming inside the house.

"You always get what you fucken want!"

"That's because I'm the leader. Now be quiet."

_Knock, knock, knock._ Came the door as both Pein's and Hidan's attention went to the door. "Coming!" Came Pein's voice. A few seconds later, the door was opened, letting in Itachi.

"I heard screaming inside. What's wrong this time?"

"Leader is taking the largest room, and I had dibs on it first." Hidan argued. Even though Pein was the leader of the group, he wasn't the fairest person of all his friends.

"But I kind of deserve it I spent all that time looking for a house for us. It was even **raining**." He had a point there…

"I'm taking the room." Came Konan's voice.

"But-" Hidan was going to argue back, only being cut off by Konan.

"I'm a girl, I need a lot more space!" The great part of being the only girl of her group was using her gender against them.

"Just give up, you know you're not going to win." Pein said to Hidan as he saw the albino open his mouth. It was just true what Pein said. Konan was scary when anybody argues against her, but people don't get to see this side of her since she doesn't argue often.

Hidan huffed, as he said, "Fine, protect your girlfriend."

"How many times do I have to tell you she's not my girlfriend."

"Sure, that's why you two are so intimate with each other."

"We're just childhood friends."

"Childhood friends are usually the ones to end up together." Hidan stated as he walked off.

"I'm taking the second biggest room."

"Fuuuuuu-"

* * *

As it turns out, other than the room Konan had claimed, the other rooms were the same size. So there was no point for Hidan and Pein to break Itachi's ears with their loud arguing. Well, with Hidans loud arguing… or would it be called yelling…?

"Geez I guess that's it," Hidan sighed as he walked down the second floor hall, Itachi and Konan following along. "And I really thought there were more than two floors."

Down stairs Itachi could hear Tobi annoying Deidara, as usual, and Kakuzu squabbling about money probably to Pein.

"Geez, why does a lonely ass like Madara need a big ass house like this?"

"Hidan, remember what Pein said." Konan reminded him.

"Psh, whatever." The albino said as he stopped walking and leaned against the wall. "Hey guys, you know that door over there?" Hidan pointed in front of him, past Itachi and Konan. Both Konan and Itachi turned their heads to the door located behind them. "That's Madara's bedroom door, I by mistake went inside. It was so weird, I wasn't expecting…."

Itachi decided to daze off as he nodded along with Hidan.

_Loud voices could be heard down stairs. Itachi couldn't tell what they were saying, the closed door, and the staircase muffled the sound, but he knew who they belonged to. His parents. They were having another fight. This happened a lot now days, to Itachi it felt daily. His mother and father would start when they thought both Itachi and Sasuke were off to bed, unbeknownst to them Itachi would listen in on to them. Even Sasuke knew about the arguments. _

_The young raven head did not know why his parents fought. All he knew was his mother did not like how his father worked a lot, his father got another work placement, and now they had to move, again. His mother refused to move. Their arguments didn't seem to stop, Itachi was afraid that his parents were going to get a divorce. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomached as he thought about this._

"_Itachi…?"_

"_Hmm?" Itachi turned his head to find his younger brother peeking out his room door, looking a bit sad._

"_Are mommy and daddy fighting again?"_

_Itachi nodded as Sasuke walked to the older Uchiha, tightly hugging a dinosaur plushie. A few minutes went by as they both listened to their parent's voices. The voices would switch from an angry female voice, to a loud male voice, then back. Sasuke got up._

"_I'm going to make them stop." Sasuke said, determinedly, then ran down the stairs._

_Itachi followed behind to bring Sasuke back to his room. He wasn't in a rush, because the door separating the kids and parents were usually locked. This happened every time Sasuke woke up in the middle of his parents fights, he would go down stairs to tell them to stop, only to find the door locked, and Itachi would tell the younger Uchiha that he shouldn't get into their parents argument. Only this time to Itachi's surprise the door was left unlocked._

"_I want our children to have a permanent home, Fugaku."_

"_And I promised that this would be the last move."_

_Itachi's eyes widened as Sasuke finally opened the door, and ran in. Itachi started racing down the stairs, following his brother's path._

"_You said that last time, and I—"_

"_Mommy, Daddy, could you please stop fighting?!" Sasuke cried as he hugged his mother's leg._

_They both made faces of surprise, as Itachi walked in._

"_Sasuke, I told you we can't bother mother, and father in their argument. I'm sorry, mom, dad. Come on Sasuke."_

"_Nuh-uh." Sasuke hugged his mom's leg tighter. "Please mommy, daddy, it's scaring me and Itachi!"_

_Both the adults looked at their kids faces, and then exchanged looks of guilt…_

Itachi blinked as reality had hit him again. Hidan's voice could be heard, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. He didn't realize that he was looking at the floor, making it seem very interesting. Right then and there Itachi noticed a very unusual dent on the floor. The rest of the floor seemed flawless, except this one part. The weasel looked up to the ceiling to find that one part of the ceiling looking different than the rest of the ceiling. This was weird.

"So then Deidara was all like 'I bet you couldn't.' and I said 'I'm not a light weight like you' then I chugged the whole Fucken thing! Proving to Dei-" Hidan said before he was interrupted by Itachi.

"Hey guys…"

"Oh, Itachi, so your finally out of your daze?" Came Hidan's voice.

"Yes Itachi?" Konan asked.

"The ceiling over here looks kind of weird, compared to the rest of the ceiling."

"Huh, what the hell do you mean?" Hidan said as he and Konan looked up.

It took a few minutes.

"Oh, I see it." Konan stated.

"See what?! I can't see anything wrong." Hidan frowned.

"Look," Konan started, "This part is a different type of white, then the rest, it's kind of hard to see."

Hidan squinted a bit.

"Ohhhhh, now I see it."

Itachi could also see a small indent forming a square, close to one side of the square there was another indent, which looked like a handle.

"Hold on…" Itachi said, as he reached up towards the indent, finding it caved in like he originally thought. He put his fingers in, and tightly held on, as he pulled, but found it too out of reach, and failed in opening, what he thought to be a door. Itachi huffed.

"Wow, how the hell could you see that?!" Hidan asked in surprise.

"It looks like it's too high to get into." Konan said. Itachi nodded.

"How about I get something to stand on, and I'll fucken open it." Hidan suggest, but walked off, before Konan or Itachi could answer.

The albino came back up the stairs with a stool in his hand, he put it down, and got on top of it, as Itachi asked, "Where did you get that?"

"Details." The Jashinist answered, as he reached for the same spot as Itachi. He felt around a bit, before reaching the exact spot and poked his fingers in, and Hidan did the same as Itachi, only getting better results. It opened up, revealing another floor, as some stairs slid down from the door.

Hidan grinned in accomplishment. "Fuck, yeah! I did it." He fist pumped, as he jumped off the stool, and went in front of the stairs where Konan, and Itachi were standing.

"I knew there was another floor in this house!" Hidan smirked.

The stairs that led up to, what Itachi could only assume to be an attic, looked quite stable. The room the stairs led up to looked pretty dark, with no light source.

"Let's go in!" Hidan started moving forward, only to be stopped by Konan's hand.

"Could we not, I'm having a bad feeling." Konan looked at Hidan seriously.

"Aww, come on, I just fucken opened it. We have to go in." Hidan said.

"No, please." Konan said.

"Well, I'm going in anyways." Hidan walked up the stairs.

"I'll go and take care of Hidan." Itachi said.

"Fine, I'll come." Konan sighed.

They both followed along behind Hidan. Entering the attic, Itachi could see a few boxes here and there, and a window in the middle of the room, but it was covered by a dark red curtain. Hidan walked up to the window, pulling the curtain to the side, letting in the sun light, making the room look brighter.

While this happened, Itachi had begun to get curious, and took a box.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Konan asked nervously as Itachi tried to open the box, it was shut in the way that all sides were over lapping each other.

"Just… looking." Itachi said, struggling to open the box. At this point Hidan had joined Konan in hovering over Itachi to see what was in the box.

"Shit Itachi, why don't you just break the box open."

Itachi had finally opened the box without tearing any of the sides, only to find in their horror what was in the box.

Severed body parts.

Itachi felt his heart stop for the second, and then they heard a _thump_.

A box near them was moving.

And that was it. Konan grabbed both Itachi's and Hidan's hand, and pulled them down the stairs as she said in a panicked tone, "Alright, were getting out of here!"

They both willingly let her pull them, as Konan ran down the stairs, and quickly closed the attic door.

* * *

**So, now the story begins! **

**Anyways, I probably should have said this before, but not the whole thing is my idea, this was actually a Rp between my sister and I. I just changed up something's (everything) to have it make more sense. **

**And thank you to Kinta, MarMima, and my good friend Vik for editing it, and thank you Itachiwatchi, it was actually you and your beautiful comment that made me post it up now (I probably would have posted it up much later then this…) THANK YOU! **


End file.
